


Don't Look For Me

by kyutae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyutae/pseuds/kyutae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Touka went to see Kaneki before the Anteiku Raid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote another thing owo  
> It may have some mistakes (and it may have already been written, oh well) but I hope you guys like it! I did not tag it as a romantic relationship, but interpret it as you want (:

               “Please” was the last word that left Touka's mouth before Yomo let go of her hand. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but there was despair in her eyes. Fear. Anxiety. He had to keep her safe, but what was the point of that if she was unhappy?

               “Go.” He said in a low voice, which made Touka look at him in disbelief. “But be careful. And return in ten minutes.”

               She nodded and looked at the man with gratitude in her eyes. Then ran to the stairs that would lead her to the building's roof.

               The girl ran as fast as she could. Second floor. Fourth floor. Just ignore the pain in your feet as you climb the stairs with all your might. Ninth floor. Twelfth floor. Fifteenth floor. There it was.

               The door to the roof was closed. She wanted to take a deep breath before she opened it, but there was no time. She needed to see him.

               She opened the door. It was clouded, the place would be covered in darkness if not for a few lights. When she saw a figure standing at about twenty meters from her, she started running like she had forgotten about the pain in her feet.

               The figure didn't look back, but as she came closer, she knew it was him. She could see his white hair, his black clothes.

               “Kaneki!” She tried to say, but her voice came out as a whisper.

               “You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous.” The boy said, without looking back.

               Touka's sadness turned into anger. She walked to the front of the boy and looked at him.

               “At least look at me, you asshole!” She yelled. Her voice came out normal this time.

               Kaneki's expression didn't change, but he looked at her. The girl could see nothing in his eyes. Not a hint of sadness, or anger, or maybe a little relief because she was there.

               There was nothing. And that hurt Touka more than anything could. It was like the last time they met. She only wanted to see... Something. _Look at me like you used to. Talk to me like you used to. Get back that innocent look in your eyes. Try to be happy again. Try to feel something again._

_Please, Kaneki. Please._

                “Go back. You were with Yomo, weren't you?"

    Touka felt a pain in her chest. It was not fair. She only wanted to see him. Wasn't he happy she was there?

               “You're going to die, aren't you?" She said, starting to feel nauseous.

               “There's a possibility.”

               “So this is the last time we talk.”

                “Yes.”

                “Don't you have anything to say?” She sounded irritated.

                Kaneki didn't answer. He looked at the fight scene that was below them. It was so distant it wasn't possible to distinguish the people. Touka knew he was strong now, and that he would be a great help. But...

                The girl loved Anteiku, but she knew she couldn't protect it anymore. All the moments she had spent there were just history now, and just the thought of that made her want to scream. It was hopeless. Anteiku was hopeless. Kaneki wasn't. And she couldn't afford to lose the both of them.

               “I'm going to protect it. I need to protect Anteiku" he said.

               “Anteiku is beyond hope” she said “Please, Kaneki. Please. Let's just get out of here."

               “I'm sorry, Touka, but I've got nothing left to lose." He said, and for just a second the girl could see a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

_What about me?_

                “You're my dearest friend, Kaneki. And I'm so, so sorry for the things I said back then. I guess I just miss the old you." Touka tried to smile, but she couldn't.

                She looked at her feet and let out a sob.

                Kaneki smiled.

                “Take care of yourself. And please, don't come after me. It's too late anyway."

                Touka wanted to punch him in the face. How could he say stuff like that? Didn't he realize how sad that made her feel?

                She raised her head to yell at him, but before she could, the boy kissed her forehead.

                “Goodbye. And thank you."

                Before she could say anything, he moved away from her. All she could do was stare at the spot he was once standing on, and she knew he was getting further every second.

             She had almost no strength left. The pain in her feet became unbearable, and she fell to her knees.

                "I hate you, Kaneki. It's not fair."

                She heard steps approach her from behind. She didn't need to look to know it was Yomo. He was taking her somewhere safe.

                “You took too long.” He said.

                She managed to stand up. The girl knew she was not crying, but the feeling of emptiness wouldn't go away. Without saying anything, she followed Yomo to the front door of the building.

               Oh, was she annoyed because of that spark of hope that wouldn't go away.

 


End file.
